A New Chipmunk Reunion
by NicBaz
Summary: At age 15 Alvin ran away from home and went to go live with his mother Vinny. Now five years have passed and Alvin is loving his new life until his past comes and bites him in the butt. So Alvin has to come face to face with his past. And with that Alvin starts his new adventures with his family and friends. Please read and remember to review and follow in on the action.
1. The Runaway

**Hey Guys Nicbaz here coming to give you a new fanfiction called A New Chipmunk Reunion. A New Chipmunks is based on the old 1980's cartoon Version just thought to let all you guys know so you don't get confused. **

**So A New Chipmunks Reunion is about Alvin running away from home when he is fifteen. The reason why Alvin runs away is because he his tried of his family and friends telling him what to do, so Alvin runs away to go live with his mother Vinny in the forest. So Alvin has now been living in the forest for almost five years now and is loving his new life until his pass comes and bites him in the butt and now Alvin has to come face to face with his past. And with that Alvin starts his new adventures with his family and friends. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks for now I only own the chipmunks biological father Alvin Sr. and Also I do not own any of the songs I used and for this Chapter I used Dynamite By Taio Cruz and You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi. **

**So here it is the first chapter of A New Chipmunk Reunion**

**Chapter One The Runaway**

It was just an ordinary afternoon for the Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville and Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor Miller. Simon and Jeanette were working on a science experiment down in the Seville's basement. Theodore and Eleanor were working on making cakes, cookies, and brownies for the chipmunks and chipette's high school annual bake sale. Brittany was at their school working on auditioning for the lead ladies part of high school's play production Grease while Alvin was at the Seville's house in his, Simon, and Theodore's room working on a solo that he is going to perform at the Chipmunk & Chipettes next concert.

**Dynamite**

**(Alvin)**

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

** Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

** I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

** I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**

** I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans**

** I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**

** Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**

** Yeah, yeah**

** 'Cause it goes on and on and on...**

** And it goes on and on and on...**

** Yeah!**

** I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

** Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

** I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

** Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

** 'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

** We gon' go all night,**

** We gon' light it up,**

** Like it's dynamite!**

** 'Cause I told you once,**

** Now I told you twice,**

** We gon' light it up,**

** Like it's dynamite!**

** I came to move, move, move, move**

** Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**

** I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**

** Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do**

** Yeah, yeah**

** 'Cause it goes on and on and on...**

** And it goes on and on and on...**

** Yeah!**

** I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

** Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

** I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

** Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

** 'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

** We gon' go all night,**

** We gon' light it up,**

** Like it's dynamite!**

** 'Cause I told you once,**

** Now I told you twice,**

** We gon' light it up,**

** Like it's dynamite!**

** I'm gonna take it all,**

** I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.**

** Higher over all,**

** I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.**

** Cause I, I, I believe it,**

** And I, I, I I just want it all...**

** I just want it all...**

** I'm gonna put my hands in the air!**

** Hands, hands in the air!**

** Put your hands in the air!**

** I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

** Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

** I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

** Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

** 'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

** We gon' go all night,**

** We gon' light it up,**

** Like it's dynamite!**

** 'Cause I told you once,**

** Now I told you twice,**

** We gon' light it up,**

** Like it's dynamite! **

Once Alvin was finish he got bored so he walked around his bedroom thinking of an idea on what do. "I have an idea why don't I go see if my brothers or the chipettes need help" Alvin said then ran downstairs into the kitchen to see that Theodore and Eleanor were baking and he walk next to the unstirred cake batter. "Hey Theo, Hi Ellie do you guys need any help with anything." Alvin said. "No thanks Alvin were fine" Eleanor said. "Oh come I bet you need help with something" Alvin said then looked at the unstirred cake batter next to the electric mixer. "I can stir this cake batter if you want" Alvin said then put it on the electric mixer. "No thanks Alvin I was going to do that in a minute" Theodore said but it was too late because by the time he said he heard the electric mixer going off and saw cake batter going everywhere and Alvin was having a hard time trying to shut it off so it would stop making a mess so Theodore went over to unplug the electric mixer then turn around and showed a mad face to Alvin as did Eleanor. "Alvin look at this mess you made Dave told me and Eleanor not to make a huge mess of the kitchen and that is not going to happen now because of you and you know what I am not cleaning up after or getting blame for this. You are on your own this time" Theodore said. "Theodore I am sorry I was just trying to …" Alvin started to say then goy cut off by Theodore. "No Alvin I don't want to hear it this time just go away and never talk to me again" Theodore said angrily to Alvin and started to bake again then Alvin saw Eleanor was staring at him. "Look what you did Alvin you made a mess of the kitchen and we are telling Dave what happen so just do me and Theodore a favor and just go away and never talk to us again" Eleanor said angrily and went back to baking with Theodore. Alvin was just shocked about what his brother and friend said to him. "Fine I go away but I bet someone will want my help" Alvin said then walked downstairs to the basement to see if Simon and Jeanette needed his help.

Once Alvin got downstairs in the basement he saw that Simon and Jeanette were working on an experiment and he walk next to one of Simon's new gadgets. "Hey Si, Hi Jeanie do you guys need any help with anything." Alvin said. "No thanks Alvin were fine" Jeanette said. "Oh come I bet you need help with something" Alvin said then looked at the new gadget. "I can try out this new experiment if you want" then grab the gadget "No thanks Alvin that experiment is not ready to be tested jut yet" Simon said but it was too late because by the time he said he heard the gadget going off and saw a laser blowing thing up everywhere and Alvin was having a hard time trying to stop it making a mess so Simon went and grab a test tube and went over to catch the laser and closed the test tube and put it down gently and turned over and showed a mad face to Alvin as did Jeanette. "Alvin look at this mess you made Dave only gave me this space so me and Jeanette to work on our experiments and look at the huge mess that you made and you know what I am not cleaning up after or getting blame for this. You are on your own this time" Simon said. "Simon I am sorry I was just trying to …" Alvin started to say then goy cut off by Simon. "No Alvin I don't want to hear it this time just go away and never talk to me again sometimes I wonder how you and me are related to each other" Simon said angrily to Alvin and started to work on the experiment again then Alvin saw Jeanette was staring at him. "Look what you did Alvin you made a mess of the basement and we are telling Dave what happen so just do me and Simon a favor and just go away and never talk to us again" Jeanette said angrily and went back to working on the experiment with Simon. Alvin was just shocked about this as well what his other brother and friend said to him. "Fine I go away but I bet at least Brittany my girlfriend will want my help" Alvin said then Alvin went upstairs into the garage and got his bike and headed to the High School's auditorium.

One he got into the high school auditorium he spotted Brittany and everyone else sitting down on the stage figuring it was their break time so he headed to the stage then went on and walked over to Brittany who was next to the Archway prop. "Hey Brittany" Alvin said and Brittany looked up to see Alvin. "Alvin what are you doing here" Brittany said. "What a guy can't come and support his girlfriend at a play audition" Alvin said then kissed Brittany on the lips. "Aw that is so sweet of you Alvie" Brittany said. Then all of a sudden the play director Mr. Rochelle came to the stage. "Mr. Seville what are you doing here I didn't see your name up on the signup sheet" Mr. Rochelle said. "I know but I just wanted to come and support my girlfriend Ms. Brittany Miller" Alvin replied. "Well I guess as long as you're here you can help the stage crew with props" Mr. Rochelle said. "I guess I will Mr. Rochelle what do you need help with" Alvin said you can put the fake flowers on the archway that Ms. Miller is next to" Mr. Rochelle said and with that Alvin got right on to it finally he was able to do something without getting yelled at by someone so he thought. Alvin was just finishing putting on the last flowers then he notice that the arch was about to tilt right on Brittany. "Brittany watch out" Alvin said and with that Brittany turned around to see the archway was about to fall and jump out of the way just in time. "Alvin what were you thinking I could of almost got really injured" Brittany yelled at him "Brittany I am sorry I was just trying to …" Alvin started to say then goy cut off by Theodore. "No Alvin I don't want to hear it this time just go away and never talk to me again and by the way I am going to call Dave about what almost happen goodbye Alvin" Brittany said angrily to Alvin and started on rehearsing again. Alvin was shocked what Brittany just said Brittany of all people was supposed to be there to support him not to yell at him so with that Alvin went out of the auditorium got on his bike and headed home taking his time because he was in no rush.

It took Alvin about an hour and a half to get home. Once Alvin got to the driveway of his house he drops his bike on the grass next to the driveway. Then Alvin heads to the entrance door and open it to see Dave standing right in front of the door with his arms across his chest and tapping his right foot as well. "Alvin you are in big trouble mister now would you like to tell me what happen while I was gone at work today" Dave said angrily to his oldest son and with that Alvin gulp. "I have no idea what you are talking about Dave" Alvin replied. "Oh Alvin you know well what I am talking about. Theodore and Eleanor told me that you were the one that made the mess in the Kitchen. Simon and Jeanette said you almost blew up the whole basement if it wasn't for Simon. And I just got a call from Brittany saying that an Archway prop that you were working on almost hit her. You want to know something Alvin it is time you stop acting like a child and grow up already you are fifteen years old and you should start acting like a young mature adult and you want to know something Alvin you are grounded for the rest of the month" Dave yelled "But Dave" Alvin started to say. "No buts Alvin now go upstairs to your room and think about what you done and while you are doing that me and your brothers are going out to eat Theodore, Simon let's go" Dave said and with that Simon and Theodore came running down stairs put paused when they saw Alvin and just both gave him a dirty look and alvin just gave them a dirty look back and with that Alvin went running upstairs to his room and slammed the bedroom and went to go lay on his bed and with that Dave, Simon, and Theodore went out to have dinner.

Once Alvin heard the car leave he thought about what to do now. "I can't believe what Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany Jeanette, and Eleanor said to me. They told me to just go away and never talk to them again. You know what that is exactly what I am going to do. I will run away and never come back. But where will I go?" Alvin said then started to think where he should run away to then had an idea. "I know where I should go I will run away to my mom Vinny at the forest that is the last place where Dave, Simon, and Theodore would look for me if they would look for me that is" Alvin said. Then it was settled Alvin was running away to his mom Vinny and with that Alvin got up from his bed and went to his desk and got out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a note saying:

**_Dear Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany Jeanette, Eleanor, or whoever finds this,_**

**_I am tired being told to grow up already. Everyone saying it's time to grow but you want to know something I remember Dave telling me three years ago saying that you shouldn't grow up right away but hold it off while you can so that is what I did. I have decided that you all would be better off without me so I'm running away. None of you did anything wrong it's all me. It's just you don't know me and I'll never be what you want me to be. So please don't go looking for me because you will never find me. Dave I just want to say I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you over the years. Simon, Jeanette I am sorry for always ruining your experiment I will miss you guys. Theodore, Eleanor I am sorry for ruining your cake batter I know how hard you guys work on it I am so sorry. Brittany so sorry I almost got you injured with the archway prop and I will miss you must of all. I love you guys I don't know when I will come back, I will miss you guys._**

**_ - Alvin._**

Once Alvin was finished writing his note he folded it up and place it on his bed. Once he did that he got a camping back pack and place some of his red t-shirts, several pairs of his blue jeans, socks, pairs of boxers, sneakers, and a frame with a picture of him, Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor at their trip to the beach last year. Once Alvin finished packing he put the backpack on his back then grab his signature red hat that he hasn't worn in three years off his bed post and put it on his head then went out of his room and went out of the house and went to go grab his bike. While he was grabbing his bike he looked over at the chipettes' house that was across the street and shuck his head then got on his bike and started to pedal away from home. It has been two and a half hours since Alvin had ran away from home and he was almost at Vinny's house because he found a shorter way to get to her house then the last time he and his brothers took several years ago when they went to go look for her. Alvin then got really angry about what Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany Jeanette, and Eleanor said to him he just burst out singing a song:

**You Give Love a Bad Name**

**(Alvin)**

**Shot through the heart **

**And you're to blame **

**Darlin' **

**You give love a bad name **

**An angel's smile is what you sell **

**You promise me heaven, then put me through Hell **

**Chains of love got a hold on me **

**When passions a prison, you can't break free **

**Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah **

**Oh, there's nowhere to run **

**No one can save me **

**The damage is done **

**Shot through the heart **

**And you're to blame **

**You give love a bad name (bad name) **

**I play my part and you play your game **

**You give love a bad name (bad name) **

**You give love, a bad name **

**Paint your smile on your lips **

**Blood red nails on your fingertips **

**A school boy's dream, you act so shy **

**Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye **

**Oh, you're a loaded gun **

**Oh, there's nowhere to run **

**No one can save me **

**The damage is done **

**Shot through the heart **

**And you're to blame **

**You give love a bad name (bad name) **

**I play my part and you play your game **

**You give love a bad name (bad name) **

**You give love, oh! **

**[Guitar Solo] **

**Oh! **

**Shot through the heart **

**And you're to blame **

**You give love a bad name **

**I play my part and you play your game **

**You give love a bad name (bad name) **

**Shot through the heart **

**And you're to blame **

**You give love a bad name (bad name) **

**I play my part and you play your game **

**You give love a bad name (bad name) **

**You give love **

**You give love (bad name) **

**You give love **

**You give love (bad name) **

**You give love **

**You give love (bad name) **

**You give love**

While Alvin was singing he was doing several tricks on his bike while he was riding in the forest and he realized he was almost at Vinny's house. Once he finished sing he realized he has just five minutes away from his destination and started to pedal faster and finally reached his destination. Once Alvin got to Vinny's house he got out his bike and leans on the house and puts down the brakes. Once Alvin was done he went to the entrance door and knocks it. "Coming" Vinny said then opens the door to see her oldest son Alvin. "Hi Mom" Alvin said then went to go hug his mother and Vinny hugged him back. "Alvin Dear what are you doing here?" Vinny asked. "It's a long story" Alvin said. "Then come inside and let's talk" Vinny said and with that both Alvin and Vinny went inside and Alvin put down his backpack next to the door inside then finally both Alvin and Vinny got to the family room. "Come sit down son" Vinny said and Alvin sat down on the couch next to his mother. "So what happen?' Vinny asked. "Well the story goes like this" Alvin said and then said the whole story what happen that day and Vinny by was shocked by this and felt so sorry for her son. "So that is why I hoped I could stay here?" Alvin asked. "Of course Alvin you can stay here as long as you like Honey" Vinny said then hugged her son then all of the sudden the front door open. "Vinny honey I'm home" An older male chipmunk said. "I'm in the family room" Vinny replied. "Vinny why is there a red bike outside of the house and a red backpack inside house" The older Chipmunk said while making his way to the family room. "It is a surprise" Vinny said then the older male chipmunk finally got to the family room and saw Vinny and a younger male chipmunk that looked like him and the older male chipmunk just couldn't take his eyes of him. "Is this who I think it is Vinny" the older chipmunk said. "Yep it is honey" Vinny said and Alvin was shocked that his mom called the older male chipmunk Honey. "Mom who is this guy?" Alvin asked. "Alvin this is your biological father Alvin Richard Sr." Vinny said. "He is my dad?" Alvin asked. "Yes I am son. It has been so long since I seen you. You were about a little toddler. It's just good to see you Alvin I missed you so much" Alvin Sr. said. "It's good to see you to dad I missed you to" Alvin said then went to go hug his dad and Alvin Sr. hugged him back for a really long time. "You must be tired son why don't we get you settled upstairs so we can hangout and have dinner" Alvin Sr. Said so with that Alvin Sr. Vinny and Alvin went upstairs to get Alvin unpacked in the guest bedroom and after they got Alvin unpacked, Alvin Sr. Vinny, and Alvin all had dinner and hangout by going into the music room and jamming out by Alvin Sr. and Alvin both playing guitars and Vinny playing on the piano and all of them were sing for at least an hour and a half.

While Alvin was at Vinny's and Alvin Sr.'s home Dave, Simon, and Theodore got home from eating dinner at Olive Garden. "Alvin we're home" Dave said walking through the entrance to his home waiting for an answer from his oldest son no response. "Alvin" Dave said walking to the stairway still no response now Dave was mad. "AAAALLLLVVVIIINNN" Dave said angrily making his way up the stairs and into the boys' bedroom. "Alvin why are you not answering me" Dave said while opening the door of the bedroom and was the door was open Dave walked into the room to see that Alvin wasn't in there. "Alvin this isn't funny. Where are you" Dave said then something caught his eye on his oldest son's bed so Dave went to go pick the piece of paper up and unfolded it and read the note and couldn't believe what was happening. "No, No, Noooo this can't be happening" Dave said which startled Simon and Theodore so they ran upstairs to see Dave was in their room sitting on Alvin's bed. "Dave what's going on where's that good for nothing trouble maker Alvin" Simon said then Dave just handed Simon and Theodore the note they both read the note. "I can't believe Alvin ran away I feel so bad. Should we go look for him I mean we have to something" Theodore said. "Your right Theodore, why don't you and Simon go over to the chipettes to go see if they heard from Alvin and you five can go look for him while I contact the police to let them know so we can have their help as well" Dave said and with that Simon and Theodore left to go see if the chipettes heard from Alvin so they made their way to the Chipettes front porch and Theodore knocked on the door and all Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor open the door. "What are you guys doing here late at this time of night?" Eleanor asked. "Have you seen Alvin lately?" Theodore asked. "No and why do you guys care I thought you were mad at him" Jeanette said. "We were until Dave found this on Alvin's bed" Simon said then handed Brittany the note and Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all read the note and were all shocked by what the note said. "Why would Alvin run away is he that stupid" Brittany said. "Parentally he is. So we were wondering if you could help us find him" Simon said. "What are we waiting for let's go" Eleanor said and with that Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all went to go look for Alvin at his favorite places which would be the arcade, the bowling zone, the skate park, the park, the chipette's tree house, and the school gym but they couldn't find him so they all went back to the chipmunks home to go report to Dave. "So did you guys find Alvin?' Dave asked worriedly. "No we couldn't find Alvin anywhere he is gone" Theodore said. "Well I filed a missing child report to the police so they said they will let me know if they hear anything" Dave said. "Don't worry Dave we'll find him" Brittany said. "I hope so Brittany I hope so. Oh Alvin where are you" Dave said.

Meanwhile while Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor where looking for Alvin, Alvin was hangout and talking to Alvin Sr. and Vinny, Had a homemade meal which Vinny made and Alvin loved it then Alvin went upstairs to the guest bedroom to go to sleep and before he went to sleep he talk to himself. "I bet Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor aren't worried that I am gone I bet they are all happy but I don't care because I love it here and I am never leaving I bet that Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor don't even care that I'm gone" Alvin said and went to sleep and with that Alvin was right he stayed and lived with Alvin Sr. and Vinny for five years so now Alvin is twenty and never went back home to Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor and know he was beginning his life as an adult.

**So there it was the first chapter of my New Story A New Chipmunk Reunion. Tell me what you guys think by reviewing or PM me and the next chapter will probably be updated by Thursday this week. Until then Nicbaz out.**


	2. The Reunion Part 1

**Hey Guys Nicbaz here coming to give you another chapter of my new story A New Chipmunk Reunion. A New Chipmunks is based on the old 1980's cartoon Version just thought to let all you guys know so you don't get confused. **

**So A New Chipmunks Reunion is about Alvin running away from home when he is fifteen. The reason why Alvin runs away is because he his tried of his family and friends telling him what to do, so Alvin runs away to go live with his mother Vinny in the forest. So Alvin has now been living in the forest for almost five years now and is loving his new life until his pass comes and bites him in the butt and now Alvin has to come face to face with his past. And with that Alvin starts his new adventures with his family and friends. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks for now I only own the chipmunks biological father Alvin Sr. and Also I do not own any of the songs I used and for this Chapter I used Jack & Diane by John Mellencamp**

**So here it is the second chapter of A New Chipmunk Reunion**

**Chapter 2 The Reunion part 1**

It has been five years now since Alvin ran away from home and went to go live with Vinny in the forest. During those five years Vinny and Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's biological father Alvin Richardson Sr. in which Alvin look exactly like his father came to reunite with his family. Besides that during those five years Alvin has gotten taller and stronger with all the training from learning how to hunt for food, climbing trees, and learning how to defend himself and others just in case an animal like the boar (From the episode A Chipmunk Reunion) decides to attack the forest again like those many years ago. Most importantly besides getting taller and stronger Alvin has really matured into a young adult. Besides that the forest has really change after the animals decided that it was time to expand their little community into a bigger one and what they did is that they built two schools one for younger kids and one for older, they have also built a town market so that they can start buying their food, they built three more stores one for clothes, another one for sports equipment, and a hardware store. They also had more small homes, mediums sized homes, and large homes built in which Alvin Sr., Vinny, and Alvin had move into one of the big homes. Alvin Sr., Vinny, and Alvin's new house had a large living/family room space, a beautiful kitchen, a decent sized dining room, and a basement to store all their stuff. Besides that there was like five studies in which Alvin Sr. and Vinny share one and Alvin has a study room all of his own which he also has a little station so he can carve and paint the carvings as well, there was a music room for all of them to share, there are 5 bedrooms, 5.5 bathroom one for each of the bedrooms and a small powder room downstairs, there was a large garage which holds all three of their cars plus another car for Alvin's work and also has a work space so Alvin Sr., and Alvin can keep their work tools in there and also keep sport equipment in there too, They had a basketball court for Alvin, last but not least when they bought the house they had choose they choose it because their house was right near the most beautiful lake (which you can go swimming in) at the forest which made the house have the most beautiful scenery.

Alvin is now twenty years old and loves his new life at the forest and living with his mom and dad. Also since Alvin ran away to live at the forest when he was 15 he was consider as an adult (because animals that are fifth teen years old are consider as adults because that is the rules of the forest). Since Alvin was 15 when he ran away at the forest he was able to get a job but instead he choose to get four jobs which brought a lot more money on the table. The first three jobs that Alvin has is that he works at the school for older kids as a music/gym teacher and also coaches for the boys basketball team in which he enjoys because he gets to teach the kids on how to have love passion for music and also how to stay in tip top shape of health, and teaching the kids not to work as one person but a team, which those jobs he does from fall to the middle of spring because that is how long school is for animals (which they end the middle of April). Alvin's forth job is that he is a forest ranger and what he does is that he shows people where they want to go and sometimes helps guide them where they want to go, he also goes and rescues people who got either injured or got caught in a horrible storm, which Alvin really enjoys doing this job as well, and does this job from the middle of spring until he has to go work back at the school.

It is now the last week of April and we see the Forest Ranger's Entrance Building and in the building we see a tall handsome chipmunk with light auburn hair and dressed in a dark red button long sleeve shirt but the sleeve are rolled right on his elbow, a pair of light blue jeans, tan hiking boots, a tan camping vest, and a dark red bandana across his head and is just finishing carving wood into the shape of a large acorn and this chipmunk was just no chipmunk this chipmunk was the one and only Alvin Seville/ Richardson. "Mom is defiantly going to love this for her birthday present" Alvin said. What Alvin was making for Vinny was a large acorn shape jewelry box. On the right side on top two larges slots one underneath the other one, one large slot had these bumps to hold her rings, the other slot had like a hundred small boxes so that all of Vinny's earrings had its own little box. Also on the right side there were two medium slots which one of them holds all of Vinny's bracelets and watches, and the slot was a special compartment that can hold Vinny's glasses. On the left side of the Acorn shape jewelry boxes were ten hooks to hold all of Vinny's necklaces. Alvin was trying to get this done before Vinny's birthday which was in a week. When Alvin was done carving he put his carving knife on his desk and then looks at the clock hanging up on the wall which read 6:30pm. "Wow its 6:30 already, well I guess I better start locking up for the night" Alvin said happily. Then the sound of a car coming into the Forest Ranger's Entrance Building parking lot stopped Alvin. "Or maybe not" Alvin said sadly and looked out the window that showed the parking lot and watches the car park. As soon as the car finished parking five people came out of the car except the people coming out of the car weren't people but were chipmunks.

There were two male chipmunks and three female chipmunks that exit the car. The first male chipmunk was tall and had dark brown hair that was all spiked up was wearing a dark blue button long sleeve shirt but the sleeve are rolled right on his elbows, a pair of tan jeans, tan hiking boots, a navy blue camping vest, and was wearing glasses that had a blue trim. The second male chipmunk was a bit shorter than the second male and also had dark brown hair that was all spiked up to the side was and wearing a green button long sleeve shirt but the sleeve are rolled right on his elbows, a pair of dark blue jeans, tan hiking boots, and a dark green camping vest. The first female chipmunk was tall and had light auburn hair that was all up into a nice ponytail and was wearing a pink flannel button long sleeve shirt but the sleeve are rolled right on her elbows, a pair of light blue jean shorts, tan hiking boots, and hot pink camping vest. The second female chipmunk was tall but a bit shorter than the first female and had dark brown hair that was all up into a nice but a little sloppy ponytail and was wearing a purple flannel button long sleeve shirt but the sleeve are rolled right on her elbows, a pair of tan jeans shorts, tan hiking boots, a dark purple camping vest, and was wearing glasses that had a purple trim. The third female chipmunk was tall but shorter than the second female chipmunk and had blonde hair that was all up into two pony tails one on each side and was wearing a emerald green flannel button long sleeve shirt but the sleeve are rolled right on her elbows, a pair of dark blue jeans, tan hiking boots, and spring green camping vest.

All five of them headed into the Forest Ranger's Entrance Building while Alvin wait for one of them call for help. Then all five of the chipmunks came in and all started to look around for help. "Hello anybody here, my friends and I need help" The male chipmunk dressed in blue said "I'm coming" Alvin said while heading to the front counter then when he got there he fold his arms against his chest and caused the other five of the chipmunks to turn around and look at Alvin. "Well who might you nice people be I never seen you around here before and what my I help you for today" Alvin said with a smirk. "I am Simon that is my brother Theodore, and these are our friends the chipettes Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, and you can help us by getting us a map, by the way who are you" Simon said first pointing to Theodore, than Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor then asking Alvin for a map then for his name. "My full name is Jonathan Hunter, but people call me John Hunt, Johnny, or just plain old John for short, and sure I can get you guys a map" Alvin said coming up with a name for himself pretty quickly because he doesn't want Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor knowing that it is really him. "So where are you five heading anyways" Alvin asked the group. "Well we are heading down to see mine and Theodore's mother Vinny for a month because next week is her birthday" Simon said to Alvin. "Ah you two must be the Richardson brothers' sons of Vinny and Alvin Sr. I heard so much about you two, you two have a nice mom and dad by the way" Alvin said to Simon and Theodore. "Richardson Brothers?" Theodore said confused to Simon. "What do you mean Richardson brothers our last name is Seville, and How do you know our mom, and also who is this Alvin Sr. you're talking about" Simon questioning Alvin. "Well Vinny and Alvin Sr.'s last name is Richardson, I am not sure but I think Alvin Sr. might be your and Theodore's dad, and I know the Richards because when I was looking for a place to stay no one took me in until I meet Vinny and Alvin Sr. found me one day and took me in with open arms, they treated me like a son and I think of them like parents I never had" Alvin informed Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor and they were all shocked by this. "Wow we didn't know, so do you know where they live because I has been so long since we were here last time" Theodore said. "In matter of fact I do and just to let you know they moved to a house four hours away from here, if you want I can you all to their house with my work car it has six seats and a large storage area to hold all our stuff, do you guys have any gear because we are going to need to camp out tonight" Alvin said. "No all we have is our clothes and Vinny's birthday presents" Brittany said. "That is fine I have three coolers full of food and drinks, four things of tents, four air mattresses, and four backpacks full of blankets & sheets in that closet over there, and the air pumps and tent equipment are already in the trunk of my car why don't you guys get the gear and your bags of clothes in my work car by the way it is the red one, and I will write a letter to Vinny and Alvin Sr. and have my messenger hawk take it to them and also get the rest of my stuff" Alvin said and they all split up and went to go what they have to do.

While Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all went to go pack Alvin's car why Alvin went to his office and wrote Vinny and Alvin Sr. a letter that stated:

**_Dear Mom and Dad,_**

**_Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are all here to see mom for her birthday and don't know where are new house is so I am going to escort them there by driving but we aren't going to be at the house tonight so instead we are going to drive for two hours and then we are going to camp out for the night. So we should be at the house by noonish tomorrow. By the way I didn't tell_****_Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor that I am Alvin but instead I told them that my name is Jonathan Hunter but it is just going to be for a while until I can find the right words to say I am their long lost brother and friend Alvin. I hope you two understand what I did and we will all see you tomorrow._**

**_ Love your son,_**

**_ Alvin (A.K.A John Hunter for now)_**

Once Alvin was finish writing the letter to his parents and put it in to a cylinder type container he whistle outside the window then all of a sudden a hawk lands right on the window ceil and Alvin puts the cylinder type container around the bird and said to Vinny and Alvin Richardson Sr. and the Messenger hawk flew the note to Vinny and Alvin Sr.. Once Alvin was finish writing the note he put the acorn jewelry box into a box to keep it safe, he grab a backpack that contain a pair of his pajama, and another set of work clothes that he keeps just in case, his guitar that is in its case, and last but not least his car keys. After Alvin got all the stuff he need he lock up the building for the night, put all of the stuff that he had into the trunk of his car, and got into the driver set of his car that Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were already in, Simon and Brittany in the other two front seats next to Alvin and in the back was Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Then they took off for a two hour ride.

After two hours of driving Alvin thought it was time to stop and set up camp for the night. Once they were ready to set up camp all of them pitched in and got done in thirty minutes. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore set up all four tents, air mattress, got all the sheets, blankets, and pillows on the air mattress, put all of bags of clothes into their tents, and All six of them agreed that Simon and Jeanette will be sharing a tent, Theodore and Eleanor will be sharing a tent, and that John (A.K.A Alvin) and Brittany will each get their own tents. While Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were handling the Tents Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor went to go look for wood for a fire and rocks to put around it. Also after Alvin, Simon, and Theodore set up all four tents they got six medium sized logs and put them three feet each away from the fire and made one huge whole circle around the fire so they can use the when they make s'mores.

Once Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were all done setting up camp they all got into their pajamas then sat around the campfire and all enjoyed some delicious s'mores. Once they were finished with their s'mores Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all told stories to the group and all shared laughs. Once they were done with stories Alvin got his full black guitar out of the guitar case and began to strum and sing the song

**_Jack_**** & ****_Diane:_**

**_Little ditty about Jack and Diane_**

**_ Two American kids growin' up in the heartland_**

**_ Jackie gonna be a football star_**

**_ Diane debutante backseat of Jackie's car_**

**_Suckin' on chili dogs outside the tastee freeze_**

**_ Diane's sittin' on Jackie's lap_**

**_ He's got his hand between her knees_**

**_ Jackie say, hey, Diane_**

**_ Let's run off behind a shady trees_**

**_ Dribble off those Bobby Brooks_**

**_ Let me do what I please_**

**_ Say a_**

**_Oh yeah, life goes on_**

**_ Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_**

**_ Say a_**

**_ Oh yeah, life goes on_**

**_ Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_**

**_ They walk on_**

**_Jackie sits back_**

**_ Reflects his thoughts for the moment_**

**_ Scratches his head_**

**_ And does his best James Dean_**

**_ Well you know, Diane_**

**_ We oughta run off to the city_**

**_ Diane says, baby_**

**_ You ain't missin' nuth-in_**

**_ Jackie, say-a_**

**_Oh yeah, life goes on_**

**_ Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_**

**_ Oh yeah, I say, life goes on_**

**_ Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_**

**_Gonna let it rock_**

**_ Let it roll_**

**_ Let the Bible Belt come_**

**_ And save my soul_**

**_ Hold on to sixteen as long as you can_**

**_ Changes come around real soon_**

**_ Make us women and men_**

**_Oh yeah, life goes on_**

**_ Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_**

**_ Oh yeah, I say, life goes on_**

**_ Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_**

**_Little ditty about Jack and Diane_**

**_ Two American kids done the best they can_**

Once Alvin was finished sing, strumming his guitar, and putting his guitar away Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all clapped for him. "Wow John that was amazing I didn't know that you played guitar and sang" Brittany said. "Well thanks my brothers and I used to have a band before…before" Alvin try to say. "Before what John" Eleanor asked. "I ran-away from home when I was fifth teen" Alvin said sadly. "Why did you run-away from home" Jeanette asked. "I guess the reason why I ran-away from home was because of my adoptive father and my brothers. You see they I was the oldest out of my brothers and as you all know as the oldest sibling you always have to be the smart, responsible, and mature one but I wasn't I was more like the strong, athletic, stubborn, and irresponsible one. One day I got in huge trouble because I did stuff that I wasn't supposed to do while I wanted to help my brothers and three friends and my adoptive father got angry about this and yelled at me to grow up already and be more responsible and I guess I got so tired of him always yelling at me I just ran away from my problems instead of facing them" Alvin said sympathetically. "Did you ever go back home and reconcile with your family, John" Theodore asked. "I did try to go back once a year and a half later but when I got there it look like my family was actually happy I left so I came back here and Vinny and Alvin Sr. took care of me ever since" Alvin said. "Mine and Theodore's brother Alvin ran-away five years ago as well, we guess he never truly felt happy at our home and guess had enough he just decided one day to run-away and never came back" Simon said sadly. "Do you guys still think Alvin is alive" Alvin asked wondering if his brothers truly do miss him. "I have a feeling that he is still somewhere out there so that's why we search three times a year for him ever since he left" Simon said in reply. "Well I hope you find him" Alvin said. "So what do you guys do as careers" Alvin said trying to get on a different topic and also wonder what his two brothers and three best friends do for work. "Well I am a Scientist/Inventor and also a Doctor" Simon said. "I am a Doctor as well" Jeanette said" "We own and cook at a Restaurant" Theodore and Eleanor said. "And I am a world famous fashion designer" Brittany said. "Wow all those sound like amazing careers" Alvin said. "So John do you do any other work besides being a Forest Ranger" Theodore asked. "In matter affect I do. I am a Forest Ranger during the first day of spring till the beginning of the fall and the rest of the time I am a gym teacher, music teacher, and a basketball coach" Alvin said and with that said Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor sat there in shocked. "Wow that sounds like you have fun with those jobs John" Simon said. "Oh I do Simon. I just love working with kids it makes every day worth living for and going to work and I hope one day I can have kids of my own" Alvin said and Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor just awww at what Alvin said.

After a while the group started to get tired and decided that it was time to go to bed, Simon and Jeanette, went in their blue tent, Theodore and Eleanor went into the green tent, Brittany went into her dark pink tent, and Alvin went into his dark red tent. Alvin in his tent he was talking to himself. "I can't believe how much they have grown up in five years and are back in my life, when should I tell them that I am really their long lost brother and friend Alvin? What would they say or think when I tell them?" Alvin said to himself then tried to go to sleep but ten minutes later he heard a sound coming outside his tent so he went to go check it out. Once Alvin opens the zipper to his tent he perk his head and said "Who's out there" he said quietly. Then suddenly we see Brittany come out behind the bushes next to Alvin's tent. "Oh Brittany it's just you. Hey Brittany what are you doing out here anyway" Alvin said. "Oh hi John, I didn't mean to wake you up but I just can't go asleep, it's been a long time since I went camping and I guess I am just scared sleeping all by myself" Brittany said. "I know how that feels, Hey Brittany would it make you any better if you come and sleep with me in my tent tonight" Alvin said being nice to a scared Brittany. "Why thank-you John I would love sleeping with you tonight" Brittany said and with that Alvin open the rest of his tent's zipper to let Brittany in and once Brittany was in closed it and laid back down to have Brittany cuddling right next to him. "So John do you have a girlfriend" Brittany asked Alvin. "No I am a single guy, what about you do you have a boyfriend" Alvin replied. "Well yes and no you see remember that guy Alvin we were talking about earlier" Brittany said. "Yeah he sounds like a nice guy" Alvin said. "He is my boyfriend and well before he ran away me and him were going out for five years and it's just he is the only guy I want to be with" Brittany said. "That is so sweet of you, you know before I ran away I had a girlfriend that I have been dating for five years as well and I guess I love her so much and I just want to be with her forever" Alvin said "Well that is nice of you by the way thank-you again John, good night" Brittany said. "Any time Brittany, goodnight" Alvin said while wrapping his left arm around Brittany's neck and with that said both Alvin and Brittany fell asleep.

**Next update will be on Saturday. Until then Nicbaz out**


	3. The Reunion Part 2

**Hey Guys Nicbaz here coming to give you another chapter of my new story A New Chipmunk Reunion. A New Chipmunks is based on the old 1980's cartoon Version just thought to let all you guys know so you don't get confused. **

**So A New Chipmunks Reunion is about Alvin running away from home when he is fifteen. The reason why Alvin runs away is because he his tried of his family and friends telling him what to do, so Alvin runs away to go live with his mother Vinny in the forest. So Alvin has now been living in the forest for almost five years now and is loving his new life until his pass comes and bites him in the butt and now Alvin has to come face to face with his past. And with that Alvin starts his new adventures with his family and friends. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks for now I only own the chipmunks biological father Alvin Sr. and Also I do not own any of the songs I used and for this Chapter I used I thought I lost you **

**So here it is the second chapter of A New Chipmunk Reunion**

**Chapter 3:The Reunion part 2**

It was the following morning and we go inside Alvin's tent we see Brittany's head laying down on the top of Alvin's chest. Then all the sudden Alvin woke up and smiled at this beautiful site of Brittany laying on him. Alvin then carefully picked up Brittany's head and placed it on a pillow and got changed into his work clothes and went outside of the tent. Once outside Alvin stretched out his arms and decided to get breakfast ready. It was 8:00 a.m. when Alvin woke up and it took him a half an hour to get breakfast ready. Alvin picked two large bowls fresh berries off a nearby bush, got 6 mini water bottles out of a cooler, a large bowls of different fruits, bread and butter, three butter knives, six forks, and six plates and set a table that is on the camp ground that they are on. Once Alvin was finishes setting up the other five chipmunks got up and got dressed and once they were finished get dressed they all got out of their tents and all of them got shocked to the site of a table full of food and Alvin standing next to it.

"Well it's finally time that all you guys got up" Alvin said with a smirk will sitting down at the table. "Wow John you did all of this" Theodore said then the rest of the group all sat down at the table. "I sure did, now enjoy because once we are finish eating we pack up and head to Vinny and Alvin Sr.'s house at 10:00 a.m. and should get at the house at 12:00 p.m." Alvin said and with that the group ate all of the food and once they were finished they packed up the car and for two hours headed to the house.

After the two hour drive the chipmunks and chipettes finally got to the house with two figures standing outside to greet them. Once they all got out of the car Vinny ran out and went to go hug Simon and Theodore. "It is so good to see you two boys after so many years" Vinny said to Simon and Theodore. "It is also good to see you three girls again as well" Vinny said to Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "It is good to see you again to mom" Simon and Theodore said. "It is wonderful to see you to Vinny" Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all said. "Simon, Theodore before I forget I want to introduce you guys to somebody, boys this is your father Alvin Sr." Vinny said and with that Alvin Sr. walk up to his two sons and gave them both a hand shake. "It is so good to see you two after so long, I mean the last time I saw you two boys was when all of you were in diapers, now look how much you two have grown" Alvin Sr. said to Simon and Theodore. "It is nice to meet you to dad after all these years" Simon and Theodore both said. "Look boys me and your mother both heard what Alvin did five years ago and we are sorry but who knows he still can be alive after all these years" Alvin Sr. to Simon and Theodore then looked at Alvin who was like five feet away from the crowd of chipmunks who were reuniting. "Hey John before me and Vinny forget thank-you for escorting these five to our house, it was much appreciated" Alvin Sr. said to his other son remember the letter he had sent them last night. "Anytime Sir" Alvin said. "Now John how many times did I tell you call me Alvin Sr." Said Alvin Sr. "Sorry I Keep on forgetting Alvin Sr." Alvin (John) replied. "Now John will you take the honor of showing Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor the grand tour of the house and Alvin Sr. will take your guitar into the music room" Vinny said. "Sure Vinny and thank-you Alvin Sr., Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor can you please follow me" Alvin said and with that said Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all followed Alvin into the house to begin the tour after they got the entire luggage out of the car then enter the humungous house.

Once Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor got into the house Alvin saw Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor mouths drops. "Well I guess since we all have our luggage we will start the tour upstairs" Alvin said to the group and they all agreed and headed upstairs. "So there are five bedrooms and which each bedroom there is a full bathroom and a study, the first bedroom on the left will be Simon's and Jeanette's, the second bedroom on the left will be Theodore's and Eleanor's, The first bedroom on the right is mine, the second bedroom on the right will be Brittany's, and the third bedroom on the right is Alvin Sr.'s and Vinny's. Now I will give all of you guys fifteen minutes to get settled in and will continue the tour" Alvin said and Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all agreed and after that all of them went into their assign bedroom and got all unpacked and head to the hallway for the tour to continue.

Brittany was the last one to get finish unpacking and once she got to the others and they all headed downstairs to continue the tour. "So let's continue the tour, shall we" Alvin said and showed the group the rest of the house. First Alvin showed them the large living/family room space, then the beautiful kitchen which Theodore and Eleanor were impressed with, then the dining room, the basement, were the small powder room downstairs was, there was a large garage which holds all three of their cars plus another car for Alvin's work and also has a work space so Alvin Sr., and Alvin can keep their work tools in there and also keep sport equipment in there too, Then the music room which Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all loved Then Alvin showed them the outside area showing them the basketball court first which everyone seemed to be impressed by it. I was almost 4:00 p.m. when they were almost finished with the tour. "Okay now it is time to see the last part of the tour and I think I saved the best for last. Just follow me into the backyard" Alvin said and Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all followed Alvin to the backyard to see the most beautiful lake at the forest which made the house have the most beautiful scenery and the only thing Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor could do was drop their mouths . "Wow John when you say you saved the best for last you really mean you saved the best for last" Brittany said. "Well thank-you Brittany and just to let you guys know you can go swimming in the lake" Alvin informing Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "By the way this is the end of our tours so you guys can do whatever you want now. Also tomorrow I will take you guys to go see the rest of the community and maybe go a little shopping. How does that sound" Alvin said to Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "Sure that sounds great" Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all said together. "Good now I am head back to the music room so if anyone wants to join me they can" Alvin said. "I will go with you John" Brittany said. "Me and Jeanette want to go read in our study for a while" Simon said. "And me and Eleanor want to go see if Vinny needs help making dinner soon because I bet everyone is starting to get hungry" Theodore said and with that Alvin and Brittany went to the music room, Simon and Jeanette went to go read in their study, and Theodore and Eleanor went to go help Vinny make lunch.

Once Alvin and Brittany got into the music room Alvin grab his guitar and started to strum it. "Hey Brittany do you sing?" Alvin asked. "Why yes I do" Brittany said in replied. "Wow do you want to I don't know maybe sing a duet right now with me?" Alvin asked. "Why of course John what song do you want to sing?" Brittany said in replied. "What about I thought I lost you by Miley Cyrus featuring John Travolta?" Alvin asked. "sure why not Brittany said in reply and with that Alvin started to strum the song and before they knew it they started to sing the song **_I thought I lost you_** together:

**_(Brittany)_**

**_ Nobody listens to me, don't hear a single thing I've said_**

**_ Say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head_**

**_ Don't know how really I feel,_**

**_ Cause it's the faith that makes it like I don't care_**

**_ Don't know how much it hurts to turn around like you were never there_**

**_Like somehow you could be replaced_**

**_And I could walk away from the promises we made_**

**_And swore we'd never break!_**

**_(Chorus - Alvin & Brittany)_**

**_ I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_**

**_ I thought I'd never see your sweet face again._**

**_ I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_**

**_ but I kept the moments that we were in_**

**_ 'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me my friend_**

**_ And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!_**

By this time Alvin Sr., Vinny, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor all heard Alvin and Brittany singing and all went to the music room to go check it out to see the two having a good time sing and everybody was impressed by this so they all decided to stay and listen to them sing and cheer for them at the end because Alvin and Brittany didn't notice the six come in the music room.

**_(Alvin)_**

**_ I felt so empty out there, and there were days I had my doubts_**

**_ but I knew I'd find you somewhere_**

**_ because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day_**

**_ and I swore I'd never break a promise that we made_**

**_(Chorus - Alvin & Brittany)_**

**_ I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_**

**_ I thought I'd never see your sweet face again._**

**_ I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_**

**_ but I kept the moments that we were in_**

**_ 'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend_**

**_ And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!_**

**_(Alvin)_**

**_ I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'til I searched the world from sea to sea_**

**_(Brittany)_**

**_I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were_**

**_(Alvin & Brittany)_**

**_ And now here we are, are_**

**_(Brittany)_**

**_ here we are_**

**_ I thought I lost you_**

**_(Alvin)_**

**_ I thought I lost you too_**

**_(Brittany)_**

**_ I thought I lost you_**

**_(Alvin)_**

**_I thought I lost you_**

**_(Brittany)Yeah_**

**_(Chorus – Alvin & Brittany)_**

**_ I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_**

**_ I thought I'd never see your sweet face again._**

**_ I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_**

**_ but I kept the moments that we were in_**

**_ and I knew in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend_**

**_ And now I got you, I thought I lost you!_**

**_(Brittany)_**

**_ But I thought I lost you_**

**_(Alvin)_**

**_I thought I lost you too_**

**_(Alvin & Brittany)_**

**_ so glad I got you, got you_**

**_(Brittany)_**

**_so glad I got you, yeah yeah_**

**_ I thought I lost you_**

**_(Alvin)_**

**_I thought I lost you too_**

Once Alvin and Brittany were done singing Alvin Sr., Vinny, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor all cheered for them which startled Alvin and Brittany. "That was beautiful Brittany and John" Eleanor and Jeanette both said. "Yeah you guys were great" Simon and Theodore both said. "You two sang that song so beautifully" Vinny and Alvin Sr. both said. "Thank-you you guys, I thought it was impressive as well" Alvin said. "Yeah me to" Brittany said smiling at Alvin. "So Vinny why don't you go back in the kitchen and finish cooking dinner why I Talk to John and the others and I will catch up with you" Alvin Sr. said to his wife. "Okay I guess I will see you seven at the dinner table" Vinny replied to her husband and left to go finish cooking dinner and Alvin Sr. made sure the coast was clear. "So what do want to talk to us about Alvin Sr." Alvin asked "Well John you know how we and the whole community are throwing a big birthday bash in 6 days" Alvin Sr. started to say. "Yeah so" Alvin replied. "Well you and Brittany gave me and idea why don't you six sing at the party the people will love it" Alvin Sr. said finishing his sentence. "That is a great idea" Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all said together. "Yeah that is a great idea Alvin Sr. we can do a whole group song, Simon, Theodore, and I can sing a son, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor can sing a son, Brittany and I can sing a song, Simon and Jeanette can sing a song, Theodore and Eleanor can also sing a song, and I can do a solo song" Alvin said because during his solo he came up with an idea about announcing his true identity to his brother and friends. "What a good idea John" Alvin Sr. said. "Alvin Sr., John, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor dinner is ready" Vinny said to the seven who was still in the music room and with that said Alvin Sr., John, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor all went to the dining room to sit at the table with Vinny and had the most delicious dinner ever.

When dinner was finally over all eight chipmunks went to the music room again to play instruments and all sing together. It was after 11:00 p.m. and everyone was getting tired so they all decided it was time to go to bed. So all eight chipmunks went upstairs got dressed into their pajamas and went to sleep except for two certain chipmunks Alvin and Brittany. There were two reasons why Brittany was up the first reason being was she couldn't stop thinking about her and John (Alvin) singing together and the second reason being she was have a tough time trying to go to sleep again so she decide to see if john (Alvin) was still up and ask him if she could sleep with him again. So Brittany go out of her bed and went to Alvin's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" Alvin said. "Hey John, I am having a hard time trying to go asleep again and I was wondering if I can possibly sleep with you again tonight?" Brittany asked. "Why of course you can Brittany and remember I would do anything for you" Alvin said. Then Brittany cam in Alvin's room then went and laid on his bed and cuddle up next to Alvin. "So what song do you want to sing at Vinny's birthday bash?" Alvin asked Brittany. "Well I was thinking that we sing the same song that we sang today" Brittany replied. "I think that is a good idea" Alvin said. Then the two chipmunks talked for a while until they thought it was time to go to bed. "Good night John I love you" Brittany said. "I love you to Brittany" Alvin replied and both of the chipmunks went to sleep. "Did Brittany say she love me" Alvin said to himself as he went to sleep.

**So there it was the third chapter of my New Story A New Chipmunk Reunion. Tell me what you guys think by reviewing or PM me and the next chapter will probably be updated by Monday this week. Until then Nicbaz out.**


	4. Vinny's Birthday Bash

**Hey Guys Nicbaz here coming to give you another chapter of my new story A New Chipmunk Reunion. A New Chipmunks is based on the old 1980's cartoon Version just thought to let all you guys know so you don't get confused. **

**So A New Chipmunks Reunion is about Alvin running away from home when he is fifteen. The reason why Alvin runs away is because he his tried of his family and friends telling him what to do, so Alvin runs away to go live with his mother Vinny in the forest. So Alvin has now been living in the forest for almost five years now and is loving his new life until his pass comes and bites him in the butt and now Alvin has to come face to face with his past. And with that Alvin starts his new adventures with his family and friends. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks for now I only own the chipmunks biological father Alvin Sr. and Also I do not own any of the songs I used and for this Chapter I use We are family, No ordinary girls, Like nobody's around, Some nights, Hurricane, I thought I lost you (Again), and I'm still here**

**(JUST A WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY SINGING BECAUSE IT IS A PARTY CHAPTER)**

**So here it is the fourthh chapter of A New Chipmunk Reunion**

**Chapter 4 Vinny's Birthday**

Six days has past by so it is finally Vinny's birthday and so far Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor haven't figured out Alvin's little secret and right now Alvin Sr., Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and the rest of the community are all putting the final touches for Vinny's birthday bash. They had built a stage so Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor can perform their songs, the have a whole lot of decorations, they have a humongous birthday cake, there was a huge pile of presents for Vinny and Alvin Sr., Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's gifts were already in the pile. "That about does it we are all set to start the party" Alvin Sr. Started to say as the whole community cheered. "John can you please go get the guest of honor" Alvin Sr. asked Alvin. "You bet I will" Alvin said and headed for his house to go get Vinny. It took Alvin five minute to get to the house and get Vinny to wear a blindfold and head back to the party. "Now what was it you wanted to show me" Vinny asked Alvin. "Okay now take the blindfold off" Alvin said to Vinny and Vinny did. "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY VINNY" the whole community shouted. "What is this" Vinny asked shocked. "It is a surprise birthday party for you honey" Alvin Sr. told his wife. "Why thank-you you guys all of you" Vinny reply. "That is not all honey John, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all have a surprise for you. Kids" Alvin Sr. Said. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all went up on the stage. "Vinny first we want to wish you a happy birthday" Alvin stated. "Now the surprise we have for you is we are all going to sing" Alvin finished and the whole crowd plus Vinny and Alvin Sr. cheered. "Now our first song will be me, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor singing We Are Family" Alvin finished and the group started to sing:

**We are family**

**(Chipmunks & Chipettes) **

**We are family**

** I got all my sisters with me**

** We are family**

** Get up everybody and sing**

**(Chipettes)**

**Everyone can see we're together**

** As we walk on by**

** (FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather**

** I won't tell no lie**

** (ALL!) all of the people around us they say**

** Can they be that close**

** Just let me state for the record**

** We're giving love in a family dose**

**(Chipmunks and Chipettes)**

**We are family**

** I got all my sisters with me**

** We are family**

** Get up everybody and sing**

**We are family**

** I got all my sisters with me**

** We are family**

** Get up everybody and sing**

**(Chipmunks)**

**Living life is fun and we've just begun**

** To get our share of the world's delights**

** (HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future**

** And our goal's in sight**

** (WE!) no we don't get depressed**

** Here's what we call our golden rule**

** Have faith in you and the things you do**

** You won't go wrong**

** This is our family Jewel**

**(Chipmunks & Chipettes)**

**We are family**

** I got all my sisters with me**

** We are family**

** Get up everybody and sing**

**We are family**

** I got all my sisters with me**

** We are family**

** Get up everybody and sing**

The group finish there song and Alvin Sr. went on stage. "Great job guys now let's enjoy another song from the girls, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor singing No Ordinary Girl" Alvin Sr. finished and went backstage with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

**No ordinary girl**

**(Brittany)**

**I've got a special power**

** that I'm not afraid to use.**

** every waking hour**

** i discover something new**

** So come on this is my adventure**

** this is my fantasy,**

** it's all about living in the ocean,**

** being wild and free.**

**(Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor)**

** Coz I'm no ordinary girl.**

** I'm from the deep blue underworld,**

** land or sea**

** I've got the power if I just believe.**

** Coz I'm no ordinary girl.**

** I'm from the deep blue underworld,**

** land or sea the world's my oyster I'm the pearl.**

** No ordinary girl.**

** (Jeanette & Eleanor)**

** We've got to stick together,**

** cause the best things come in three,**

** i want it to last for ever,**

** all the magic and fun at sea,**

** so come on this is our adventure,**

** there's no telling were we'll go,**

** but* all i want is to live amongst the H2O!**

**(Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor)**

** Coz I'm no ordinary girl.**

** I'm from the deep blue underworld,**

** land or sea**

** I've got the power if I just believe.**

** Coz I'm no ordinary girl.**

** I'm from the deep blue underworld,**

** land or sea the world my oyster I'm the pearl.**

** No ordinary girl.**

**(Brittany)**

** Come along it just gets better,**

** so much to do and just so little time,**

** cause it all depends on whether,**

** you want to leave the land above behind.**

**(Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor)**

** Coz I'm no ordinary girl.**

** I'm from the deep blue underworld,**

** land or sea i've got the power if i just believe**

** coz im no ordinary girl,**

** im from the deep blue underworld,**

** land or sea, the world's my oyster I'm the pearl.**

** No ordinary girl**

"Good job girls now let here a song from my two sons Simon and Theodore and a guy that is like a son to me John and here they are singing Like Nobody's Around" Alvin Sr. Finished why the girls and Alvin Sr. went backstage and Alvin, Simon, and Theodore went on Stage and started to sing.

**Like nobody's around**

**(Alvin)**

**Want you to cry**

** 'Cause you're laughing so hard tonight**

** Playing air guitar alright**

** We're being who we are even if they hate that**

**(Simon)**

** Want you to shout**

** At the top of your lungs about**

** All our favorite songs so loud**

** We'll be singing along even if they hate that**

**(Theodore)**

** Turn up the radio**

** So what if we lose control**

** Get a little bit rock and roll, oh whoa oh**

**(Alvin, Simon & Theodore)**

** So throw your hands in the air**

** Come on and make this count**

** It's only you and me, never mind this crowd**

** Do the way you do it**

** Do it like nobody's around, whoa**

** So put your hands in the air**

** Come on and waste no time**

** It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right**

** Do the way you do it**

** Do it like nobody's around**

** We can do it like nobody's around**

**(Theodore)**

** Don't hesitate, be as dumb as you like, you may**

** You'll miss the time of our lives so stay**

** You're dancing under the lights, even if they hate that**

**(Simon)**

** Turn up the radio**

** So what if we lose control**

** Get a little bit rock and roll, oh oh oh**

**(Alvin, Simon & Theodore)**

** So throw your hands in the air**

** Come on and make this count**

** It's only you and me, nevermind this crowd**

** Do the way you do it**

** Do it like nobody's around, whoa**

** So put your hands in the air**

** Come on and waste no time**

** It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right**

** Do the way you do it**

** Do it like nobody's around**

** We can do it like nobody's around**

**(Alvin)**

** Someday when your alone,**

** And feeling whatever,**

** You're gonna remember the**

** Times when we were**

** Dancing alone and holding**

** Fake microphones, I hope**

** Those memories can make**

** You feel a-alright.**

** Turn up the radio**

** So what if we lose control**

** Get a little bit rock and roll, oh oh oh**

**(Alvin, Simon & Theodore)**

** So throw your hands in the air**

** Come on and make this count**

** It's only you and me, nevermind this crowd**

** Do the way you do it**

** Do it like nobody's around, whoa**

** So put your hands in the air**

** Come on and waste no time**

** It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right**

** Do the way you do it**

** Do it like nobody's around**

** We can do it like nobody's around**

** Whoa oh oh oh**

** We can do it like nobody's around**

** Whoa oh oh oh**

** We can do it like nobody's around**

** Yeah yeah yeah**

** Whoa oh oh oh**

** Yeah yeah yeah**

** We can do it like nobody's around**

** Whoa oh oh oh**

** We can do it like nobody's around**

"Great job boys now let's get to our duet songs for our first duet it is my son Simon and his girlfriend Jeanette sing some nights" Alvin Sr. said then Jeanette went on stage to meet with Simon while Alvin and Theodore went backstage to join Alvin Sr., Brittany, and Eleanor.

**Some Nights**

**(Simon)**

**Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck**

** Some nights I call it a draw**

** Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle**

** Some nights I wish they'd just fall off**

**(Jeanette)**

** But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**

** Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh**

** Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)**

** Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)**

** Most nights I don't know anymore...**

** Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,**

** Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

**(Simon)**

** This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?**

** Why don't we break the rules already?**

** I was never one to believe the hype**

** Save that for the black and white**

** I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,**

** But here they come again to jack my style**

** That's alright (that's alright)**

** I found a martyr in my bed tonight**

** She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am**

** Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...**

**(Simon & Jeanette)**

** Well, some nights I wish that this all would end**

** 'Cause I could use some friends for a change.**

** And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again**

** Some nights I always win, I always win...**

** But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**

** Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh**

** Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)**

** Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)**

** Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)**

** So this is it. I sold my soul for this?**

** Washed my hands of that for this?**

** I miss my mom and dad for this?**

** (Come on)**

** No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are**

** When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.**

** Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!**

** Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again**

** Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands**

** This one is not for the folks at home;**

** Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go**

** Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**

** My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"**

** When I look into my nephew's eyes...**

** Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...**

** Some terrible nights... ah... **

** Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,**

** Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

** The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me**

** I called you up but we'd both agree**

** It's for the best you didn't listen**

** It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...**

** It's for the best you didn't listen**

** It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...**

"Great job you two now let's hear our next duet from my other son Theodore and his Girlfriend Eleanor singing Hurricane" Alvin Sr. said then Simon and Jeanette went back stage and Theodore and Eleanor went to the front of the stage.

**"Hurricane"**

**(Eleanor)**

**Think the clouds are clogging up my brain**

** Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face**

** And I'm stuck up in the storm eye**

** I guess I'll be alright**

** Oh (uh oh uh oh)**

** Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)**

** Then it hits me like**

** Oh (uh oh uh oh)**

** Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)**

**(Theodore)**

** And you're that wind that swept me off my feet**

** Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees**

** That's what Dorothy was afraid of**

** The sneaky tornado**

** Oh (uh oh uh oh)**

** Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)**

** There's no place like home**

** (Uh oh uh oh)**

** Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)**

**(Theodore & Eleanor)**

** I'm boarding up the windows**

** Locking up my heart**

** It's like every time the wind blows**

** I feel it tearing us apart**

** Every time he smiles**

** I let him in again**

** Everything is fine**

** When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane**

** Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**

** Standing in the eye of the hurricane**

** Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**

** Standing in the eye of the hurricane**

**(Theodore)**

** I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel**

** Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world**

** Yeah, it's twisting up my insides**

** Can't hide it on the outside**

** Oh (uh oh uh oh)**

** Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)**

** Yeah, it hits me like**

** Oh (uh oh uh oh)**

** Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)**

**(Eleanor)**

** And that's when you hold me, you hold me**

** You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely**

** Say we made it through the storm now**

** But I'm still on the look out**

** Oh (uh oh uh oh)**

** Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)**

** The air's getting cold**

** (Uh oh uh oh)**

** Cold**

** (Theodore & Eleanor)**

** I'm boarding up the windows**

** Locking up my heart**

** It's like every time the wind blows**

** I feel it tearing us apart**

** Every time he smiles**

** I let him in again**

** Everything is fine**

** When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane**

**(Theodore & Eleanor)**

** Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**

** Standing in the eye of the hurricane**

** Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**

** Standing in the eye of the hurricane**

** He picks me up like**

** He's got the way of the hurricane**

** And I think I'm fine like**

** I'm in the eye of the hurricane**

** He picks me up like**

** He's got the way of the hurricane**

** And I think I'm fine like**

** I'm in the eye of the hurricane**

** And I'm floating, floating**

** And I don't know when, know when I'm gonna drop**

** He's got the way, he's got the way**

**(Theodore)**

** I'm boarding up the windows**

** Locking up my heart**

** It's like every time the wind blows**

** I feel it tearing us apart**

** Every time he smiles**

** I let him in again**

** Everything is fine**

** When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane**

** Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**

** Standing in the eye of the hurricane**

** Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**

** Standing in the eye of the hurricane**

**(Eleanor)**

** He picks me up like**

** He's got the way of the hurricane**

** And I think I'm fine like**

** I'm in the eye of the hurricane**

** He picks me up like**

** He's got the way of the hurricane**

** And I think I'm fine like**

** I'm in the eye of the hurricane**

** Oooh ooh ooh**

** Oooh ooh ooh**

"Great job you to now let's hear it for our for our last duet from the guy who is like a son to me John and his new friend Brittany sing the song I Thought I lost You" Alvin Sr said then Theodore and Eleanor went backstage while Alvin grabs his guitar and walks with Brittany to the front of the stage

**I Thought I lost you**

**(Brittany)**

** Nobody listens to me, don't hear a single thing I've said**

** Say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head**

** Don't know how really I feel,**

** Cause it's the faith that makes it like I don't care**

** Don't know how much it hurts to turn around like you were never there**

**Like somehow you could be replaced**

**And I could walk away from the promises we made**

**And swore we'd never break!**

**(Chorus - Alvin & Brittany)**

** I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me**

** I thought I'd never see your sweet face again.**

** I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went**

** but I kept the moments that we were in**

** 'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me my friend**

** And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!**

**(Alvin)**

** I felt so empty out there, and there were days I had my doubts**

** but I knew I'd find you somewhere**

** because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day**

** and I swore I'd never break a promise that we made**

**(Chorus - Alvin & Brittany)**

** I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me**

** I thought I'd never see your sweet face again.**

** I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went**

** but I kept the moments that we were in**

** 'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend**

** And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!**

**(Alvin)**

** I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'til I searched the world from sea to sea**

**(Brittany)**

**I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were**

**(Alvin & Brittany)**

** And now here we are, are**

**(Brittany)**

** here we are**

** I thought I lost you**

**(Alvin)**

** I thought I lost you too**

**(Brittany)**

** I thought I lost you**

**(Alvin)**

**I thought I lost you**

**(Brittany)Yeah**

**(Chorus – Alvin & Brittany)**

** I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me**

** I thought I'd never see your sweet face again.**

** I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went**

** but I kept the moments that we were in**

** and I knew in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend**

** And now I got you, I thought I lost you!**

**(Brittany)**

** But I thought I lost you**

**(Alvin)**

**I thought I lost you too**

**(Alvin & Brittany)**

** so glad I got you, got you**

**(Brittany)**

**so glad I got you, yeah yeah**

** I thought I lost you**

**(Alvin)**

**I thought I lost you too**

"That was really beautiful you guys now it is time for our last which is solo by the way. Sing this song is a guy who is like a son to me John Hunter sing I'm Still here" Alvin Sr. said the Brittany went to go join Alvin Sr., Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor backstage while Alvin stayed at the front of the stage.

**"I'm Still Here"**

**(Alvin)**

**I am a question to the world,**

** Not an answer to be heard.**

** All a moment that's held in your arms.**

** And what do you think you'd ever say?**

** I won't listen anyway…**

**You don't know me,**

** And I'll never be what you want me to be.**

** And what do you think you'd understand?**

** I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.**

** You can take me and throw me away.**

** And how can you learn what's never shown?**

** Yeah, you stand here on your own.**

** They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.**

** And I want a moment to be real,**

** Wanna touch things I don't feel,**

** Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

** And how can the world want me to change,**

** They're the ones that stay the same.**

** The don't know me,**

** 'Cause I'm not here.**

** And you see the things they never see**

** All you wanted, I could be**

** Now you know me, and I'm not afraid**

** And I wanna tell you who I am**

** Can you help me be a man?**

** They can't break me**

** As long as I know who I am**

** And I want a moment to be real,**

** Wanna touch things I don't feel,**

** Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

** And how can the world want me to change,**

** They're the ones that stay the same.**

** They can't see me,**

** But I'm still here.**

** They can't tell me who to be,**

**'Cause I'm not what they see.**

** And the world is still sleepin',**

**While I keep on dreamin' for me.**

** And their words are just whispers**

** And lies that I'll never believe.**

** And I want a moment to be real,**

** Wanna touch things I don't feel,**

** Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

** And how can they say I never change**

** They're the ones that stay the same.**

** I'm the one now,**

**'Cause I'm still here.**

** I'm the one,**

**'Cause I'm still here.**

** I'm still here.**

** I'm still here.**

** I'm still here.**

While Alvin was sing his song Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all had a flashback to the note Alvin had left them five years ago with the line from the song "You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be". When Alvin finished his song he went off stage to talk to so people. "Guy those lyrics in the beginning those are the same lyrics Alvin had left his note you know what that means" Brittany said. "No what does it mean Brittany?" Theodore asked. "It means John is not really Jonathan Hunter but really is Alvin Seville your long lost brother" Brittany said. "Now that you say that Brittany John does look a lot like Alvin" Simon said. "You see John is Alvin and I am going to talk to him about it right now" Brittany said to the group then walk to were Alvin was and once she got close to him she tap his left shoulder which caused him to turn around and look directly at her. "Nice Job with the Song ALVIN" Brittany said angrily and with that Alvin gave her a shocked and worried face.

**CLIFF HANGER...**

**So there it was the fourth chapter of my New Story A New Chipmunk Reunion. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger Tell me what you guys think by reviewing or PM me and the next chapter will probably be updated by Wednesday this week. Until then Nicbaz out.**


	5. The Identity Reveal and the Proposals

**Hey Guys Nicbaz here coming to give you another chapter of my new story A New Chipmunk Reunion. A New Chipmunks is based on the old 1980's cartoon Version just thought to let all you guys know so you don't get confused. **

**So A New Chipmunks Reunion is about Alvin running away from home when he is fifteen. The reason why Alvin runs away is because he his tried of his family and friends telling him what to do, so Alvin runs away to go live with his mother Vinny in the forest. So Alvin has now been living in the forest for almost five years now and is loving his new life until his pass comes and bites him in the butt and now Alvin has to come face to face with his past. And with that Alvin starts his new adventures with his family and friends. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks for now I only own the chipmunks biological father Alvin Sr. and Also I do not own any of the songs I used and for this Chapter I use Good Time**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to meganthecrazyettes and to all the other guest who has reviewed this story so this chapter is for you guys**

**So here it is the fifth chapter of A New Chipmunk Reunion**

**Chapter 5: The Identity Reveal and the Proposals **

Alvin was now worried that Brittany found out his secret and was shocked when Brittany just called him Alvin. "So how did you figure out that I was really Alvin but not John?" Alvin asked Brittany. "Because the song you just sang had a line from the letter you left us five years ago Alvin, "You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be. And I have a question for you why did you run away from home that day" Brittany said. Alvin was also shocked by this because he already told them why he ran away several days ago when they were camping. "As I told you before I ran away from home because One day I got in huge trouble because I did stuff that I wasn't supposed to do while I wanted to help my brothers and you and your sisters and Dave got angry about it because I made a mess of his kitchen, almost blew up his basement and almost got you injured from that prop that was going to fall on you because you pushed me at it and yelled at me to grow up already and be more responsible for my actions" Alvin said kind of angrily. "Well you shouldn't have run away in the first place Alvin you could of just sit down and talk to us and let us know what was on your mind" Brittany said angrily. "How could I when my brothers, your sisters and my girlfriend told me to go away and never talk to them again Brittany, that really hurt coming from my brothers and your sisters but it especially offended me more coming from you Brittany my girlfriend that I thought that always had my back and never do anything to hurt me" Alvin said angrily and sadly at the end which caused Brittany to be shocked because she never saw Alvin sad before. "Wow Alvin I didn't know I so sorry, can you find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me please" Brittany said because she didn't know the pain she caused Alvin to have five years ago and now she still had feelings for him. "Brittany I had already forgiven you and everybody else a long time ago because I could never be mad at you guys and especially you Brittany because deep down I still have tons of feelings for you" Alvin said then gave Brittany a romantic kissed after five long years and both of them seem to be enjoying it and once they finished the both smiled at each other and started to blush. "Wow Alvin you don't know how much I had miss that" Brittany said. "I bet not as much as I did now I guess I should go confront Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor now don't I" Alvin said nervously. "I guess you do here why don't I come with you" Brittany said and with that both of them head to were Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were.

"So I guess you guys found out my little secret" Alvin said to Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "Yes we did and I have one question for you Alvin why did you lie to us about who you were in the first place anyway" Simon said angrily to his older brother. "I know that you guys are mad at me but I had a good reason why I lied to you about how I really was" Alvin started to say. "Well what is the reason Alvin" Eleanor asked kind of angrily. "The reason is because I was scared okay. I was scared because at that moment I didn't know what you guys would have think when I told you that I was really Alvin you're long lost brother and friend. I was also scared about if you guys didn't even want me around anymore so that is why I didn't tell you who I really was ok I sorry, I'm so sorry you guys I'm sorry" Alvin sadly said to the group which caused them to be shocked because the Alvin they know isn't scared of anything and barely even says sorry. "Wow Alvin we didn't know that you were scared to tell us who you really were but that doesn't matter anymore the only thing that matters right now is that our family is whole again" Theodore said than gave his oldest brother a hug which Alvin embraced and also gave Theodore a hug then Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor also came to join a had a group hug and they finish. "Actually Alvin to let you know me and Theodore were also scared of one thing for five years now" Simon started. "Yeah what was it Simon" Alvin asked. "We were scared that we would have never seen you again" Simon finished. 'That is good because I thought I would have never seen you guys again as well" Alvin said then Alvin Sr. and Vinny came over to the group.

"Well mom dad they figured out my secret so I guess you guys can start calling me Alvin again" Alvin said to his parents "That good to hear son I am just glad that there is no more secrets between this family" Alvin Sr. said. "Actually dad there is one more problem" Alvin said. "And what is that problem Alvin" Simon said. "What about Dave he doesn't know I am still alive after five years" Alvin said to the group. "Now that is a problem that can be fixed all you have to do is come home to see with me, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor when we leave to go back home in three weeks" Simon said. "That is a good idea Simon but I don't know I have work but since I am kind of the Boss of that place it won't be too hard to take off" Alvin said. "Then it is settled in three weeks Alvin you are going to see Dave after five years" Theodore said. "And you guys aren't going alone Vinny and I are also coming with you" Alvin Sr. said.

The group and the rest of the community finished up Vinny's birthday bash brought all the presents home and thanked everyone for coming. Now three weeks have gone by and Alvin Sr., Vinny, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are now all almost to Dave's house. "We are almost there guys" Simon said. "Guys I have an idea why don't we sing a song for the last few minute ride" Theodore said. "Good idea Theo what song should we sing" Eleanor said. "I have one, what about Good Time" Alvin said. 'That is a good choice Alvin" Brittany said and with that Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor started to sing Good Time:

**Good Time:**

**(Chipmunks & Chipettes)**

**Whoa-uh-oh**

** It's always a good time**

** Whoa-uh-oh**

** It's always a good time**

**(Alvin & Brittany)**

** Woke up on the right side of the bed**

** What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**

** Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**

** 'Cause it's always a good time**

**(Simon & Jeanette)**

** Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**

** Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**

** I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**

** 'Cause it's always a good time**

**(Chipmunks & Chipettes)**

** Good morning and good night**

** I'll wake up at twilight**

** It's gonna be alright**

** We don't even have to try**

** It's always a good time (Whooo)**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

** It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

** We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**(Theodore & Eleanor)**

** Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**

** Checked out of my room, hit the ATM**

** Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**

** 'Cause it's always a good time**

**(Chipmunks & Chipettes)**

** Good morning and good night**

** I'll wake up at twilight**

** It's gonna be alright**

** We don't even have to try**

** It's always a good time (Whooo)**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

** It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

** We don't even have to try,**

** It's always a good time.**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

** It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

** We don't even have to try,**

** It's always a good time.**

** Doesn't matter when**

** It's always a good time then**

** Doesn't matter where**

** It's always a good time there**

** Doesn't matter when,**

** It's always a good time then**

** It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

** It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

** We don't even have to try,**

** It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

** It's always a good time**

** Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

** We don't even have to try,**

** It's always a good time. **

After they were done singing they realized the car was pulled up in Dave's driveway. "Well I guess it is time for me to face the music" Alvin said and with that everyone got out of the car and Alvin Sr. and Vinny were in the back of Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor while Alvin was hiding behind a bush near the door then Simon knock the door so Dave can let them in. Once Dave got the door he realized how it was and was greeted by Simon. "Hi Dave as you can see we are home after our month trip to the forest I hope you don't mind but we brought some visitors home with us" Simon said and with that Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor moved out of the way so Dave could see Vinny and Alvin Sr. "Dave as you remember this is our mother Vinny and the other chipmunk is our biological father Alvin Sr. they want to stay with us for a while" Simon said. 'Dave it is so nice to see you again after all these years' Vinny said. "Dave I just want to say thanks for taking care of mine and Vinny's boys for over the years it is much appreciated" Alvin Sr. said and with that Alvin Sr. and Vinny gave Dave a hug to which caused Dave not to see the outside of the front door which gave Alvin the chance to get out behind the bush and get on the patio right outside of the door and gave Simon a wink. "Oh Dave before I forget we have one more guess with us" Simon said and with that Dave got out of the hug and looked at the front door to see Alvin with the happiest smile he has ever saw. "Hi Dave it's me Alvin I home" Alvin said which cause Dave to smile and you could see a tear dropping from Dace's right eye and with that Dave ran to his son that he hasn't seen in five years and gave him a big hug. "Alvin I can't believe it's you I missed you so much. Look how tall you got since the last time I saw you are practically taller than Simon now" Dave said. "It's good to see you to Dave, I missed you so much I am sorry that I ran away all those five years ago can you please forgive me" Alvin said. "Alvin I was never mad with you, I'm just so glad that you are home now you got to tell me what you have been doing for the last five years" Dave said and with that Dave, Alvin Sr., Vinny, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all went to the couch and sat down and listen to Alvin about what he has been doing for the last five years. Alvin told Dave about how he got stronger and taller and how he really matured over the years which really impressed Dave and told him about his four jobs which just Amazed Dave to see how much work his oldest son has been doing for the last five years.

It was now dinner time and Dave, Alvin Sr., Vinny, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were all at the dining room table eating dinner then Simon got up out of his seat got his glass and fork and began to tap his glass. "Attention everyone I have a huge announcement that can't wait any longer and I am sorry Alvin if I am making you lose your thunder" Simon started. "The announcement that I am about to make is really important Jeanette we have been dating now for almost ten years now. You are the one person I can count on no matter what. You are my best friend and my lover. I can't live without you. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Jeanette, I love you more than anything, will you please marry me?" Simon said then he grabs a velvet box out of his pocket and opens it up to reveal an engagement ring inside of it. "Oh Simon yes I will marry you" Jeanette said and with that Simon took the ring out of the box and put it on Jeanette's finger and everybody clapped. "Now I have something to say as well Eleanor you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you do me the honor of marrying me" Theodore said then grab a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it revealing an engagement ring. "Theodore I will love to marry you my answer is yes" Eleanor said and with that he took the ring out of the box and put it on Eleanor's finger. With Alvin seeing both of his brothers asking Jeanette and Eleanor to marry them he hope that even though they haven't seen each in five years that Brittany will marry him and he remembers the one day when both Alvin and Brittany were both fifteen they went to the mall one day and they were at the jewelry section at Brittany's favorite store and Brittany fell in love with a ring but she couldn't afford it so when Brittany turn her back and walk away Alvin bought it and hope that he could give it to her as an engagement ring one day and put it in a box under his bed at the Seville home ever since and now wonders if it is still under the bed. "Um may I please be excuse for a minute" Alvin said and Dave nodded yes so Alvin got up and darted upstairs to his old room. Once he got to his old room he saw that it was still the same way he remember it five years ago and went straight to his old bed and look under to find the box with the ring and opened it to find the ring and gets the ring and put the ring box in his pocket and headed back downstairs to the rest of the group. Once Alvin got to the rest of the group he went over to Brittany and smiled. "Attention everyone I have an important announcement as well" Alvin started. "Brittany you are the love of my life and always will be, since the first day I met you I knew that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you Brittany and since we have been dating since we were ten and are now twenty and even though I was gone for five years I felt you were still right by my side and that is how I want it to be so what I am trying to say is Brittany will you marry me" Alvin said then pulled out the ring he bought Brittany five years ago. "Alvin is that the ring that I wanted five years ago" Brittany asked. "Yep I knew how much you wanted it so I bought it thinking that it will be the perfect ring to give you when I asked you to marry me" Alvin said. "Wow Alvin that is so sweet if you and yes is my answer yes I will marry you" Brittany said and with that Alvin took the ring out of the box and put it on Brittany's finger and then gave her a passionate kiss and everybody clapped. With that a week later Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor sat down and started to plan out the wedding and decide that they will al get married together.

**So there it was the fifth chapter of my New Story A New Chipmunk Reunion. Tell me what you guys think by reviewing or PM me and the next chapter will probably be updated by Monday this week because I am going away to visit family and won't be back until Monday. Until then Nicbaz out.**


	6. Author's note

Hey guys this is just an authors note saying I will be writing more chapters for this story \. I will probaly not be able to update this week or next week because I am going away on vacation also I want to hear what you guys want to read in my story. I am the kind of author who wants people to send them ideas and I will gladly make your Idea in to a chapter and give you credit. So don't be afraid because no idea is ever a bad one. I know that there are a lot of writers out there who want to send ideas so seen me ideas and I will gladly turn those ideas into chapters for my story. So don't be afraid to review or PM me I want to hear from you. I want at least 5 to 7 ideas either Review or PM you hear me. I hope you guys have a good weekend remember to send me those Ideas that you have and I will make sure to use those ideas.


	7. The WeddingHoneymoonSurprises

**Hey Guys Nicbaz here coming to give you another chapter of my new story A New Chipmunk Reunion. A New Chipmunks is based on the old 1980's cartoon Version just thought to let all you guys know so you don't get confused. **

**So A New Chipmunks Reunion is about Alvin running away from home when he is fifteen. The reason why Alvin runs away is because he his tried of his family and friends telling him what to do, so Alvin runs away to go live with his mother Vinny in the forest. So Alvin has now been living in the forest for almost five years now and is loving his new life until his pass comes and bites him in the butt and now Alvin has to come face to face with his past. And with that Alvin starts his new adventures with his family and friends. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks for now I only own the chipmunks biological father Alvin Sr. and Also I do not own any of the songs I used and for this Chapter I use Good Time**

**I would also like to apologize for not updating my story for awhile it is because I just started school recently and I haven't have much time to work on my fanfiction so I am sorry again. Also from now on I might be updating once or twice a week from now on.**

**So here it is the fifth chapter of A New Chipmunk Reunion**

**Chapter 6: The Wedding/Honeymoon/Surprises**

It has been three months since Alvin, Simon, and Theodore have proposed to the love of their lives Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor and now they are finally going to get married. The Chipmunks and Chipettes decided to hire a priest to the wedding, have the wedding party at Dave's house. The Chipmunks and Chipettes also decided who to invite to the wedding they decided to invite of course Dave, Alvin Sr., Vinny, and Ms. Miller. They also invite some of Alvin's employees from the forest rangers, and some of the fellow teachers he works with, they also invited some of Theodore's and Eleanor's chefs to serve at the party, Brittany invite some of her fellow collides at her work, and Simon and Jeanette invite some of their fellow doctors, nurses, and scientist.

The wedding is now beginning with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore and priest at the end of the alter first to come out are the Best men and the brides maids all walking down the aisle in pairs. Then everyone all begins to rise when they saw Dave and Alvin Sr. walking Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all down the aisle. Once Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all got next to Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, the priest began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today in the face of this company, to join together the Chipmunks and these Chipettes in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." The Priest spoke and wait for some to regret the wedding but no one did. "Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, wilt thou have these Chipettes to thy wedded wife, to live together after ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The priest asked all Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. "I Do" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all said together. "Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, Wilt thou have these Chipmunks to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" the priest asked Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "I Do" Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all said together. "Now it is time for the placing of the rings, May I please have the rings" the priest said and Alvin Sr. gave all six rings to him and then the priest gave out each ring to each designated person. " Alvin, Simon, and Theodore place the ring on the fourth finger on Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's left hand and say with this ring I shall be wed" the priest said to Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. "With this ring I shall be wed" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore said then place the wedding rings on Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's hand. "Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor place the ring on the fourth finger on Alvin, Simon, and Theodore 's left hand and say with this ring I shall be wed" the priest said to Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "With this ring I shall be wed" Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor said then place the wedding rings on Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's hand. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce all of Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all husbands and wives. Chipmunks you may now kiss your brides" the priest said and with that Alvin passionately kissed Brittany, Simon passionately kissed Jeanette and Theodore passionately kissed Eleanor. Then after the Chipmunks and Chipettes were done kissing, they all proceeded out and all went over to Dave's big backyard to have dinner.

At the wedding procession there was laughter and singing with full of joy. They had all different kinds of food at the dinner there to enjoy. After everyone had dinner they all danced. All of the new wedded couples had all romantic first dances and after the wedding procession. And at the end of the first dance the chipmunks had a surprise they wanted to give to their newly beloved brides before they head out on their honeymoons together. "Ok before all of you guys leave me, Simon, and Theodore all want to sing a song for our newly beloved brides Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor so DJ hit it" Alvin said and the DJ start to play the karaoke version of A Thousand Years

**(Alvin)**

**Heart beats fast**

** Colors and promises**

** How to be brave?**

** How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

** But watching you stand alone?**

** All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

** One step closer**

**(Chipmunks)**

** I have died everyday waiting for you**

** Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

** For a thousand years**

** I'll love you for a thousand more**

** (Simon)**

**Time stands still**

** Beauty in all she is**

** I will be brave**

** I will not let anything take away**

** What's standing in front of me**

** Every breath**

** Every hour has come to this**

** One step closer**

**(Chipmunks)**

** I have died everyday waiting for you**

** Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

** For a thousand years**

** I'll love you for a thousand more**

**(Theodore)**

** And all along I believed I would find you**

** Time has brought your heart to me**

** I have loved you for a thousand years**

** I'll love you for a thousand more**

** One step closer**

** One step closer**

**(Chipmunks)**

** I have died everyday waiting for you**

** Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

** For a thousand years**

** I'll love you for a thousand more**

** And all along I believed I would find you**

** Time has brought your heart to me**

** I have loved you for a thousand years**

** I'll love you for a thousand more**

Once Alvin. Simon and Theodore were done singing Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all ran up to their new husbands and gave them a hug and once that was over all the chipmunks & chipettes went inside to get their luggage than packed it into Alvin's car and head of to the Airport to their private jet so they could all go on their honeymoon together. Once they got to the airport the chipmunks & chipettes head straight to their private jet and got settled down while the crew put their luggage in the grog hold and then after that the jet took off to their destination. "So you guys never told us where are we going for our honeymoon?" Brittany asked. "Well Alvin do you want to tell the chipettes where we are going for our honeymoon because you never told us either" Simon said. "Well I thought to myself where would the chipettes like to go for their honeymoon then it came to me so I book us at a five star hotel at the great state of Hawaii, Maui" Alvin said and with that all the chipettes screamed in excitement. It took them a six hour flight to get to Maui and they went straight to their Hotel to check in and get to their rooms. Each couple got a honeymoon suite all to themselves on the same floor right across the hall from each other. Once all the couples got settled in Alvin and Brittany decided to make love to each other as did Simon and Jeanette, and also did Theodore and Eleanor.

During their honeymoon the Chipmunks & Chipettes did a lot of things together such as swimming with dolphins which they had a lot of fun with, Alvin, Simon and Theodore all went surfing while Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all went scuba diving, for Simon and Jeanette the Chipmunks & Chipettes went to go visit the Pearl Harbor memorial, The Chipmunks & Chipettes went to a luau which they had really fun with, they went hang gliding, they spend some time touring all of Maui, Last but not least each couple spent a lot of time on the beach and soaking up some sun. During their two month honeymoon Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor threw up every now and then also started to have weird food cravings (like one day they all wanted some fruit snacks which they don't even like) and also each of their stomachs had little bumps going on.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor finally got to Dave's home from their honeymoon and they went inside to be greeted by Dave, Alvin Sr., Vinny, and Ms. Miller. "So guys how was your honeymoon. Did you have a good time?" Ms. Miller asked. "It was good we had a good time we took some pictures so you guys can see what we did" Alvin said then all of the sudden Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor covered their mouths with one hand a hold their stomachs with the other and all them ran to the bathroom to threw up. "What is wrong with them" Alvin Sr. asked his three sons. "We don't know what's wrong with them they been at this for almost the whole honeymoon now" Alvin informed all of Dave, Alvin Sr., Vinny, and Ms. Miller. "I think I know what's going on with the girls when they come back I will examine them here in the family room if that's okay with you Dave?" Vinny said. "Of course Vinny anything for my new daughter-in-laws" Dave said and with that Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all came out of the bathroom and Vinny told them to sit down on the couch and they did what they were told and Vinny began to examining them. Once Vinny was done examining Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor she gave Dave, Alvin Sr., Ms. Miller, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor the good news. "Well I have good news" Vinny started "There is nothing wrong with you three you are just all pregnant and you all of you happen to be two months along" Vinny said smiling and then cried a tear of happiness and gave Dave, Alvin Sr., Ms. Miller, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were all shocked. "We're pregnant, Alvin you know what that means we are going to be parents" Brittany said and Alvin went over to Brittany give a hug. "I promise you this right now Brittany I am going to be the best father possible" Alvin said. "I know you will sweetie" Brittany said and gave Alvin a kiss on the check. "Simon I am so excite we are going to be parents" Jeanette said. "Me too I just can't wait" Simon said then gave a kiss to Jeanette. 'Oh Theodore did you hear that you and I are going to be a mommy and daddy" Eleanor said. "I know I heard I just can't wait" Theodore said. "Well I know you guys are going to be great parents I just can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa" Dave said. "Oh I'm just so happy for you girls" Ms. Miller said. "It will be good to see little baby chipmunks running around the house again" Alvin Sr. said. "Oh if you want girls I can tell you how many kids you are having" Vinny said and Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all nodded yes and with that Vinny did here magic and put her hand on each of Brittany's, Jeanette's, and Eleanor's stomach and just smiled. "Well mom how many kids are we each having?" Alvin asked. "It seem like all of you guys are going to mothers and fathers to a set of triplets each" Vinny said and with that Dave, Alvin Sr., Ms. Miller, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were all sitting there shocked. "Alvin did you hear that you and I are going to have triplets" Brittany said. "Yes Brittany I did hear that I am just so happy" Alvin said and you could see a tear of happiness coming down from his left eye. So with the news about Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all giving birth to triplets all the couples made arrangements to go look at house that are for sale that are next to each so they can be close to each other. Alvin resigned from his jobs at the forest so he could follow his music career dream of becoming an owner of his own Record Company which made Vinny and Alvin Sr. sad that he was leaving them but Alvin promised then he will always come visit them and if they wanted to they could stay with them as long as they like before and after their triplets are born so that they can help them out which both Vinny and Alvin Sr. agreed to. With that Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all began their preparations to begin their new lives as parents.

**So that was the latest chapter hope you guys like it. Also I want to hear what you guys want to read in my story. I am the kind of author who wants people to send them ideas and I will gladly make your Idea in to a chapter and give you credit. So don't be afraid because no idea is ever a bad one. I know that there are a lot of writers out there who want to send ideas so seen me ideas and I will gladly turn those ideas into chapters for my story. So don't be afraid to review or PM me I want to hear from you. I want at least 5 to 7 ideas either Review or PM you hear me. I hope you guys have a good weekend remember to send me those Ideas that you have and I will make sure to use those ideas.**


End file.
